


Story For The Ages

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Natevember 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Natevember (Dragon Age), Natevember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nathaniel gets to meet one of the newest recruits once he gets back to Vigils Keep after taking care of some business.Day six of Natevember
Relationships: Bethany Hawke & Nathaniel Howe
Series: Natevember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028047
Kudos: 3





	Story For The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buzz

A group of new wardens had been set to arrive by week's end and Nathaniel pretty much had his hands full with not only the duties of Arl but also his duties as acting Warden-Commander.

"Sigrun, do you think you could greet the newcomers for me if my team isn't back yet by the time they arrive?" he asked the dwarf across the table from him.

"You got it, _Commander_ ," she told him, emphasizing the relatively new title.

With a shake of his head, he started to stand from the table before speaking again.

"Thank you Sigrun, you're very helpful."

"Of course I am, have you met me?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her response as he started to leave the kitchen.

"Have a nice trip!" she yelled just before he was out of earshot.

***

Nathaniel's head was pounding by the time his team finally returned.

Between the flirtatious banter between the former soldier from Denerim and the cutpurse he had recently acquired from Amaranthine along with the excessive clumsiness of the former circle mage that had joined a few weeks prior, he was very nearly at the end of his rope by the time they had walked through the gates.

As quickly as he could, he dismissed all three of them and snuck away to a rather secluded corner of the keep's courtyard, only to find a young woman standing in the spot that Oghren had dubbed his _brooding corner_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here," he was quick to apologize once she turned her head toward him.

"No- no, it's fine," she assured him as she pulled her hand away from the side of her head as if she had been cradling her ear.

"You've only joined recently, haven't you?" he asked.

She finally looked up to meet his eyes at that.

"What gave it away?"

"You look like you're still having problems getting used to the buzzing."

"So it's not just me?"

He shook his head in response.

"No, and I'm sorry if no one warned you beforehand, but to be fair the Command- I mean former Commander didn't warn me about it either when I first joined."

"If you don't mind my asking, was it true that the Commander was actually a circle mage?"

Nate nodded, "Yes, Amell hated being called that though."

He wasn't looking, but a look of confusion crossed her features anyway.

"When we first got to know each other he scolded me for even calling him _Amell_ and insisted I call him Nikolai instead."

"You said he was an Amell?" she asked as soon as he finished speaking.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that that is also an old family name- not mine, of course, but it is my uncle's name."

Nate shook his head, "Speaking of names, I don't believe I ever caught yours," he pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm Bethany Hawke, I just-"

"Arrived with the newest group of wardens?"

"Exactly, I'm surprised you knew about us since it seemed like only two other people in the entire keep knew about our arrival."

"Three actually- I'm Nathaniel Howe, acting Warden-Commander in our regular Commander's absence."

A look of confusion crossed her features, followed quickly by surprise.

"My goodness, I didn't even realize you were the Commander."

"No worries, yours was a much better introduction than mine was to Nikolai- I was locked up in the dungeon at the time."

Bethany couldn't help but start laughing at his monotone admission.

"You've got to be pulling my leg," she said while trying to calm her laughter.

Nate started smiling, "Cross my heart, I promise that I speak nothing but the truth," he promised.

"That _is_ a story for the ages I suppose," she admitted.

"A story for the ages, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Making cookies and posting fics at the same time, every multitasker's worst nightmare. (Trying to not burn my cookies and fix writing mistakes simultaneously)


End file.
